Hugh McCrae
Hugh Raymond McCrae (4 October 1876 - 17 February 1958) was an Australian poet and prose writer. Life McCrae was born in Melbourne, the son of Australian poet George Gordon McCrae. He was originally articled to an architect, but later took upon writing and acting, settling eventually in Sydney and Camden. McCrae starred as Australian poet Adam Lindsay Gordon in W.J. Lincoln's 1916 feature film The Life's Romance of Adam Lindsay Gordon, shot in and around Melbourne. He wrote a fantasy play The Ship of Heaven which was produced by the Independent Theatre in 1933, for which Alfred Hill composed and conducted the music.[http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/17013487 Sydney Morning Herald 7 October 1933] McCrae was well known to a number of distinguished figures in Australian artistic and literary circles. He is remembered for his friendships with Norman Lindsay and Kenneth Slessor, but he was also friendly with such figures as Christopher Brennan and Shaw Neilson. Writing His works are notable for a sense of lightness and delicacy, and he had produced, in addition to a volume of memoirs, a considerable body of verse, and a light operetta, an edition of his grandmother's journal, and a volume of prose pieces. Publications Poetry *''Satyrs and Sunlight: Silvarum libri. Sydney: John Sands, 1909. *Columbine'' (illustrated by Norman Lindsay). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1920. *''Idyllia''. Sydney: NL Press, 1922. *''Satyrs and Sunlight: Being the collected poetry of Hugh McCrae'' (illustrated by Norman Lindsay). London: Fanfrolico, 1928. *''The Mimshi Maiden''. Sydney: Halstead Press, 1938. *''Poems''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1939. *''Forests of Pan: A selection of poems not hitherto reprinted from Hugh McCrae's Satyrs and sunlight, 1928'' (selected by R.G. Howarth). Brisbane, Qld: Meanjin, 1944. *''Voice of the Forest''. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1945. *''Story-Book Only''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1948. *''The Best Poems of Hugh McCrae'' (edited by R.G. Howarth). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1961. *''Selected Poems (edited by Douglas Stewart). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1966. Play *''The Ship of Heaven: A musical comedy in one act'' (music by Alfred Hill; book & lyrics by McCrae). Syney: Angus & Robertson, 1951. Non-fiction *''The Du Poissey Anecdotes: To which are joined some conversations with a great man''. Sydney: Art in Australia, 1922. *''My Father and My Fathers Friends.'' Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1935. Edited *Georgiana Huntly McCrae, Georgiana's Journal: Melbourne a hundred years ago. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1934. Letters *''The Letters of Hugh McCrae'' (edited by Robert D. Fitzgerald). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hugh McCrae, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 22, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *Hugh McCrae in the Oxford Book of Australasian Verse: "Never Again," "A Bridal Song," "Australian Spring" *Hugh McCrae at PoemHunter (5 poems) ;About * Hugh McCrae in the Encyclopædia Britannica. *Hugh McCrae at AustLit * McCrae, Hugh Raymond (1876–1958) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. Category:1876 births Category:1958 deaths Category:Australian memoirists Category:Australian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets